Diary
by Tatokat
Summary: This are two stories with the same basic structure: Ed is searching for a home and seems to have found one at Mustangs. But when Roy falls in love with some unknown person Ed thinks it's time to move on. parental!RoyxEd RoyxEd(but not in same story). AU. rated T to be sure.


**Please read! It explains a few things:**

So this is a story I dreamed of (better said I dreamed the end (only one sentence to be exact)). I know it's bad, but hey better than nothing to publish. I have two versions, which are the parental version where Ed's 8 years old (he still has his limbs) with a bit RoyAi and a tiny bit EdWin and the shonen-ai version where Ed's 18. So I don't want to bug you anymore and just start the story.

p.s. please don't flame I'm sensitive. When constructive criticism, please.

p.p.s. don't ask me what's with Al, I don't know it myself. Maybe he's at vacation.

p.p.p.s. does guys even have diaries? I heard about journals but I'm not eternally sure so I let it be.

Warnings: hugging, AU, maybe OOC, (slight) cursing, bad English, umm angst?

Disclaimer: If you really think I could make something awesome like FMA you need a Doctor.

* * *

**Diary (Parental Version)**

**Diary's POV:**

02.15.1907

Dear diary,

I live now since 3 months with that man, quartered in his guestroom and he's nice yeah (even when we argue a lot and he calls me small), but lately he's more and more distracted. For example I need to say everything 3 times because he's daydreaming. Or he comes home much later. Maybe it's better when I soon go on with my search for a home, when it's so obvious that I'm not needed here.

Ed

X

**Roy's POV:**

Wow, it's already 3 months since then but I still can't believe that I really found a homeless orphan, sleeping on a bench, at the train station. In that time we came closer and now it's like I have a son. And maybe, I finally found a good mother, to complete the family.

"Ed? Breakfast's ready. Come down."

"Yeah, yeah," Was the bored Reply of the sleepy boy, "Bastard."

"What was that? Shouldn't **small **kid's show respect to elders?" I teased him, already knowing his reaction.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SO SMALL THAT THE PEOPLE MISTAKE HIM WITH A TODDLER?" That's after all the best way to wake him up.

"Calm down, you're waking the neighbors. And now eat up, I need to go to work and you must go to school. By the way, when I come back there's someone I want to introduce you, so behave yourself!" As if.

"Shut up, Bastard!" Just like every morning:

X

**Ed's POV:**

'Hm, who could that person be? Maybe it's someone who wants to bring me in an orphanage, so he can get rid of me. I mean it isn't like that didn't already happen a few times.' I thought while the teacher, some Izumi woman, tried to explain us Fractures. These thoughts were disturbed when I got a piece of chalk against my head.

"At least try to listen, or is that too complicated for you?"

"No ma'am. Sorry ma'am." Too complicated? I already can calculate algorithms! This seems to become a great day *sarcasm*. And oh yeah it came even better … I should have stayed in bed.

X

**Roy's POV:**

Alright I just asked her, and she agreed to a date and to meet my "son". Her name is Riza and she just got transferred to central a few weeks ago and works now under my command. I need to admit that because of her, breaks became rare and she's quite trigger-happy, but there is something about her and I think I'm simply in love. But for now, I think it would be better to make my paperwork before I get shot.

(6.00 p.m.)

"Ed? I'm home. Come here and greet our guest."

At first there was no answer and it seemed like he wasn't here but then he came down the stairs, his face hidden by his bangs. At that point I didn't think something by that (Ed's strange, that's nothing new), but at the latest when he said "Hi" under his breath without even looking up, I knew there's something wrong. Without another word I put a hand under his chin and lifted it. His whole face was full of bruises and other injuries.

X

**Ed's POV:**

Great it gets better and better…

"WHAT HAVE YOU BEEN UP TO NOW AGAIN? HAVE YOU ONCE AGAIN STARTED A FIGHT?" started the screaming immediately. But this time was it really not my fault, at least not completely.

(Flashback)

_The rest of the school day wasn't that bad, well it was better than expected. The other pupils stayed out of my way and I stayed out of their way (they don't like me because I'm different, especially with my Eye color). But after school, when I was going through the park to get "home", it went downhill._

"_Stop it, leave me alone!" Echoed suddenly a voice through the park. Somehow I knew that voice and when I left the next tree group behind me I knew why. It was the voice of my classmate Winry, who got harassed by a few middle-school students. Naturally I still knew that I promised Roy not to start any fights anymore, but she seemed to be in really big problems and I couldn't just stand there and do nothing, right?_

_So without a thought more I run towards that Idiots and kicked the one who pulled on the girl's hair in the guts. Sadly I didn't calculate that they were at least 5 years older with that around 2 heads bigger and that they were 6 adolescents while I was only one elementary school student. And with that power difference it wasn't long till one of them threw me on the floor and they all started to hit and kick me till everything's gone black. (A.N. I know the Ed that we know would have no problem with those guys even when it were a dozen but remember: here he's still a kit)_

_When I woke up again, it was already 5.30 p.m._

"_Hey wake up, come on. Please open your eyes!" Was the only thing I heard before I got slapped._

"_Wha … What?" The first thing that I saw, was Winry. A bit beaten up but luckily she was way better than I. After a few minutes filled with many "are you ok?" 's and "should I get a doctor?" 's I finally recognized how late it is. That was the moment I jumped up and begun after a fast "Bye, I need to go", to half run half hobble home._

(End Flashback)

"I-I didn…"

"Go to your room. NOW!" With that I just ran and the last thing I heard before I shut my door was:"I'm sorry that you needed to see that, he's uneducable."

"It's OK."

When I got to my room, I let my door slightly ajar to hear when someone came up and threw myself on my bed. I was furious. That was so unfair! I just tried to help but no, I get treated like a criminal. While I waited that Roy comes to make up just like usual, I thought back to when he came in with that woman in. The looks that they gave each other said enough for even me to know what's going on.

'It's obvious that they like each other. Maybe they even become a family. And who wants a family with a foreign kid?' Were the only thoughts I had when I packed my things and climbed out of the window, with a rope that I made with alchemy, to run away and get the next train out of here. But what I didn't recognize at that time was that I forgot my Diary.

X

**Roy's POV:**

A while after the little incident with Ed, Riza and I were sitting on the couch and talking about the job and us and especially about Ed. She already had me that far that I thought about going up to make up and try again to introduce him to his possibly new mother, when there was a knock on the door.

"Hi, I'm Winry Rockbell, a classmate of Ed and wanted to bring his schoolbag. He forgot it after the thing in the park." Said a small girl with short blond hair.

" What a park? And what exactly happened?" Was my reply, while I laid my hands on her shoulders.

"Well, I got attacked by a group of teenager and Ed tried to protect me. He got horribly beaten up, but when he woke up he was in such a hurry that he forgot his schoolbag."

"Maybe it's better when you go up now and apologize for yelling at him." Came the soft reply of Riza who followed me to the door after Ed's name fell. Seeing my mistake, I immediately went to his room, just to find his door slightly open and his room empty, except of a small black book on his bed. I knew what it was the moment I took it but even through it was wrong it maybe held a clue to where Ed is. So I opened it and read some random pages.

X

**Diary's POV:**

05.30.1905

Dear diary,

Today it is it. Today I'm going to escape from the orphanage. I already have a train ticket and all my belongings are packed. There's nothing left to do, so wish me luck.

Ed

04.19.1906

Dear diary,

Today I got brought in the orphanage again. Seems like I still didn't found a real family. so I just run away again and take the next train. Maybe next time, I have more luck.

Ed

07.20.1906

Dear diary,

I really don't know what they all have with those stupid orphanages but I just fled from one again. The rest is just like usual: Most people are ignoring me, a few look like they want to do something illegal and a few other are ok with a " I'm going to visit my grandma" as a excuse for being alone at the train at my age. The same as always.

Ed

11.10.1907

Dear diary,

Today I got picked up by another guy. He seems nice, even though he's in the military. Well, let's see how long it takes this time till I get deported to the orphanage.

Ed

01.25.1907

Dear diary,

Now it's already over 2 months and he still hadn't brought me away. Maybe I finally found a real family.

Ed

02.15.1907

Dear diary,

I live now since 3 months with that man, quartered in his guestroom and he's nice yeah (even when we argue a lot and he calls me small), but lately he's more and more distracted. For example I need to say everything 3 times because he's daydreaming. Or he comes home much later. Maybe it's better when I soon go on with my search for a home, when it's so obvious that I'm not needed here.

Ed

X

**Roy's POV:**

After I read the last one I run down and found only Riza who explained me that Winry already headed home.

"Ok. Sorry but could you go home too? Ed's gone and I need to search for him." I said in a commanding voice but "Gone? You mean he run away? Then I come too! Have you any ideas where he could be?" was the only answer and I heard in her tone that there was nothing to argue. So I just showed her the diary and told that in almost every entry was mentioned that he normally travels by train while I made myself clear to go out. With that we looked of course first at the train station and that was good so because we just got him when he tried to go on board of one.

"Are you crazy? We were worried sick for you! What did you think by that?" Was the begin of a very long lecture from me, about running away, while Riza hugged and cuddled Ed to death. After that we just explained him that we had no intentions of giving him away and went all home.

終わり(Owari)

And now as little sequel:

(9 years later)

"Mom, Dad? I'm going over to Winry. She has one of her crazy ideas again."*leaves*

"Hm. What do you think? When will he finally tell her that he likes her?"

"That could still take some time. We men aren't that talk active when it comes to feelings."

"You're right. Even after we moved together like a family you needed still one year to tell me how you feel."*death glare*

"Why have I suddenly the strange feeling that you're still angry?"

* * *

So what do you think? I think it was a bit rushed but I couldn't think of more, so yeah.^^;


End file.
